


double trouble

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Early Relationship, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Simon has a crush on the campus heartthrob. It's annoying for everyone else, but especially his twin, Daniel, who has a class with Markus.





	double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> _double trouble_ , or, daniel's slow descent into madness
> 
> written for my buddy, [cece's](https://twitter.com/deviantxee), bday! ily cece, mwah ♡
> 
> inspired by **[this AU by rin on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1032497276441190401)** check it out, it's amazing ♡♡♡

Simon will be the first to admit it—he’s nervous.

Daniel is the one to reassure their parents that everything will be fine. He’s always been the more outgoing, sharp-eyed twin, cynical and exceptionally aware of his surroundings. When they’d been applying for colleges, Daniel had encouraged his brother to explore, go someplace different, but only if he wanted to.

As it turns out, Simon wants to go someplace local. Close by home with a good art program; a public school. Daniel’s first choice, the university with the best nursing program in the state, happens to be Simon’s as well, so they wind up stuck with each other, at least for another four years.

They discuss finances early on. Their parents have taught them to be frugal, to live within their means. They’ve both been working for as long as they’ve been old enough to do so, and they agree that living in an apartment a few miles off campus is a far better option than the dorms.

Living together is easy. Simon is quiet and keeps to himself for the most part. Daniel gets his TV set up and plays video games in the living room. They have dinner together on Tuesday nights, getting used to the bustle of classes and change.

It’s only after the second month of college that Daniel notices anything different in their routine. Simon doesn’t blindly shadow him everywhere he goes, not like he did when they were five, but lately, he’s been awfully clingy.

He keeps asking Daniel about all of his classes; about what he’s doing, which building he’s heading to. Frankly, it’s starting to get annoying.

They meet up for lunch on a Friday and Simon nearly drops his tray when they’re in line to check out. That’s when Daniel figures out why his brother is acting so weird.

Across the lunchroom, there’s a junior leaning against the wall, thumbs confidently hooked on the belt loops of his jeans. Daniel takes Sociology with him. “Stop staring, Si,” Daniel murmurs, elbowing Simon in the side.

Simon stumbles in place and coughs a little, averting his eyes with a hot flush. Daniel waves when the guy looks over and his twin looks at the ground. “You know him?” His voice comes out in a tiny whisper.

Daniel _does_ understand why his brother is so nervous. He’s brazenly uninterested in dating, but even he can admit his course-mate is unnaturally gorgeous. Like, model-attractive. His skin is tan and smooth, he’s got light freckles over a strong nose, tight calves, and warm, green eyes. Simon’s always been a sucker for a pretty face.

“Yeah,” Daniel replies, then raises an eyebrow. “What, did you see him across the quad or something?”

“Mm,” Simon hums. He puts himself back together, sitting down neatly and picking at his food. “What’s his name?”

“Markus,” Daniel answers. “Why do you want to know?”

Simon very carefully takes a sip of his soda and says, “Oh, no reason in particular.”

All that does is make Daniel suspicious, but he doesn’t press the issue. Simon can be exceedingly stubborn when he wants to be, after all. Worst case scenario, Simon has fallen in love at first sight with a stranger.

Daniel hopes that’s all that this turns out to be.

 

//

 

There are lockers for rent that line all the halls, but Daniel refuses to get one on principle. Most students on campus breeze right past them. Lots of people just carry their books in their arms instead of using briefcases and backpacks.

Simon always looks so _young_ —so soft-eyed and earnest—as he leans against them, waiting patiently for Daniel to exit his lecture and walk to the food court with him.

Today, Daniel isn’t the first person to meet his brother by the lockers.

 _Markus_ is.

“Oh yeah?” Markus starts, green eyes roving over Simon’s body like he’s hungry; like the pale blonde is something he could devour whole without taking a breath. “What’s your major?”

“Studio art,” Simon bashfully answers, cheeks red and ruddy. “I mean, if you want to see my art, I can show you sometime.”

Daniel can feel his hackles rising. He doesn’t want to interrupt Simon’s chances at grabbing a date – and a _hot_ one, no less – but he also doesn’t trust Simon’s taste. His last boyfriend was a right bastard, nearly beating the shit out of him when Simon politely broke up with him. All the guys he’s hooked up with have taken advantage of his sweet nature and walked all over his feelings, because Simon has always been the type to leap in and get attached right away.

“What kind of art do you draw? Landscapes? _Figure_ drawing?”

Simon snickers at the easily-read innuendo, but his eyes are still half-lidded with interest. He bites his lip and he’s a moment away from inviting Markus out for dinner—or _worse_ —when Daniel steps in, grabbing his brother’s arm.

Once they’re a safe distance away, Simon brushes Daniel’s hand off and scowls. “Hey. What was all that about, jackass?”

Daniel just fixes Simon with a withering glare. It makes his younger brother of two whole minutes sigh and roll his eyes, adjusting his bag on his shoulder and trudging behind Daniel as they head to the bus stop and go back to their apartment for the night.

 

//

 

The following Saturday, Daniel goes out to dinner with some friends. He comes home a little buzzed, but the apartment is empty.

He knows why. He knows exactly who Simon’s with.

But Simon is responsible enough to come home, at least. Daniel snaps awake when the door opens at three o’clock, sitting up on the couch and blinking at his absolutely hammered brother clinging to the door frame for dear life.

A shadow hangs behind him. “Hey, sorry. I just wanted to make sure he got back safely.” Daniel eyes Markus, barely aware of anything, but he does register the sincerity in his voice. He leans down to press a quick kiss to the crown of Simon’s head, then helps him hobble to his room. “Later,” he says to Daniel, nodding as he leaves.

For the first time, Daniel decides that maybe Markus isn’t so bad.

 

//

 

Just as soon as Markus has left a favorable impression on Daniel, he goes and screws it all up by acting like the massive fuckboy Daniel has believed him to be from the start.

Simon has spent the whole week acting like a lovestruck schoolboy, asking a hundred questions about Markus that Daniel can’t even _begin_ to answer. Hell, they’d gone clubbing together—Simon should know more about him than Daniel does.

In the wake of his giddy innocence and adorable enthusiasm, Markus has an arm outstretched above Simon’s head, face so close to Simon’s that they could kiss any moment. Daniel has the decency to look away, even though he has every intention of hissing at his brother and kicking his ass the moment they’re alone.

“So, babe,” Markus lowers his voice to a sultry, rumbling timbre, “You comin’ to my party on Friday?”

“Only if you really want me there,” Simon says, eyes wide, genuinely surprised by the invitation. “You don’t think I’ll stick out too badly? It won’t just be a bunch of meatheads talking about soccer, will it?”

Then Markus cups Simon’s jaw—honestly, what _year_ is it—and huskily speaks against his throat. “I’ll make sure there’s a well-rounded crowd, and I promise, you _won’t_ be bored.”

That settles it.

Daniel’s going to have to kill Markus before Friday.

 

//

 

Simon sneaks out of the apartment on Friday night. He walks in on Saturday morning looking like a trashy mess, like he’s been wrecked in more ways than one, a thick scarf bundled around his neck to disguise hickeys and a couple of buttons missing off of his shirt.

Change of plans—Daniel is going to have to kill his own sibling first, and _then_ Markus.

 

//

 

Since snarling and losing his temper with Simon isn’t working, Daniel decides to wait them out. In the meantime, he finds himself commiserating with the other people who are forced to watch Markus and Simon brazenly eyefuck each other every hour of every day—North, Josh, and Connor.

They’re all from different departments, but most of them work at a coffee shop on campus. Daniel is an outlier, in that he’s not a fine arts major, but he can down espresso with the best of his sleepless cohorts, so they get along just fine.

“I dunno,” the brutally-skeptical North chimes in, popping bubblegum and flipping through her phone, “I think they’re kinda cute, how they’re all over each other. I’ve never seen Markus so into somebody.”

“That’s the problem,” Daniel mutters tiredly, running his hands through his stringy, ash-blonde bangs. “This is a first for him, too, being adored by somebody he looks up to. Markus is spoiling him, and when this fad passes, they’re both going to wind up being disappointed.” He certainly knows. Daniel’s last relationship was an unholy dumpster fire of a mess—not as bad as Simon’s breakup with his ex, but almost. “I just want the best for him, y’know?”

Though Josh is usually the peacemaker, Connor is the one who speaks up this time, placing a reassuring hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Daniel. Markus may seem frivolous, but it’s just bravado. He really does mean well. You’ll see.”

Putting his head down on the table and closing his eyes, Daniel sighs deeply. “I hope you’re right.”

 

//

 

For weeks, Simon and Daniel just don’t talk about it. It’s not fun, but it works.

Then, one day Simon gently knocks on Daniel’s door, fidgeting nervously. His blue eyes are wide and he looks like he’s going to hyperventilate, but it’s the first time Simon’s tried to have a real conversation with him in a while.

“Come in,” he says, clearing space on his bed, the only safe space to sit. Simon goes down cautiously, rubbing his knuckles. After a long stretch of tense silence, Daniel speaks again. “Listen, you can say whatever you want, okay? I don’t care. It’s cool. It’s your life. I’m just…getting used to you growing up without me, I guess.”

Simon frowns. “I never said I wanted to cut you out, Dan. I know I’ve been busy, but I missed you. I just didn’t want to make you upset. I know how you feel about Markus.”

“How I feel doesn’t matter,” Daniel replies softly, ruffling his twin’s hair. “I know how _you_ feel about Markus. That’s what’s important.”

That simple gesture is enough to make Simon’s eyes water. He reaches out and pulls Daniel into a bruising hug, fat tears running down his cheeks. “You’re worried about me. I get it. He really has been good to me, though. It’s not just—it’s not just the sex, y’know? He really does care. It’s so nice, being treated right. I like him. I _really_ like him. But I won’t bring him over for dinner if you don’t want me to.”

Daniel leans back, looks at his brother’s snotty nose and his wet eyes, feeling guilt clogging up his throat. He nods once and Simon beams, hiccupping and squeezing Daniel into another long, heartfelt hug.

 

//

 

Markus and Daniel stare each other down until Daniel steps aside and lets the taller man into their apartment. _Don’t do anything stupid_ , he says with his eyes, and Markus complies, taking a seat at the table with his biggest smile.

He’s well-dressed, and he’s even brought dessert. So far so good.

Apparently, he and Simon have been going on walks, talking about hitting the gym together—something Simon has _never_ been interested in before. For some reason or another, the conversation slopes into philosophy and abstract reasoning.

Once again, Markus impresses Daniel. While Markus is more of an idealist and Daniel a realist, their discussion is deeply informative and fascinating. Simon seems content just to listen, moving his chair so he can sit closer to Markus.

By the end of the night, Daniel decides that as long as Markus cares about his brother, he’s okay in his book.

 

//

 

Chloe, a friend of Connor’s, is the one who finds Markus rucking up Simon’s shirt in the hallway and jabs her thumb at them. “I guess you’re cool with them dating now?”

Daniel rolls his eyes. “What choice do I have?” He pointedly refuses to turn his head, contemplating running out of this building just so he doesn’t accidentally overhear something he _really_ doesn’t want to. “They’re obsessed with each other.”

“It’s cute, I guess,” she says, shrugging her bag further up on her shoulder. “Kinda annoying, though. They have no sense of shame.”

“Who do you think you’re telling?”

“It’s only a matter of time before you catch them going at it in your apartment. You know that, right?”

Daniel groans. “I really, _really_ hope not.”

 

* * *

_[epilogue]_

 

It’s been a long night. Markus has been regaling Simon with great tales, all self-composed, lyrical words where he praises Simon as his muse. Beautiful, pale, and eager for attention—that last descriptor is the reason they’re here, scrambling to get inside of Simon’s apartment and rip each other’s clothes off.

Simon had grown tired of pretending to do homework, of patiently waiting for Markus to finishing waxing poetic and just jump his ass already. He’d stood on his toes to pull Markus down by the scruff of his neck, licking into his boyfriend’s mouth impatiently, rutting their hips together. They’d pawed at each other as they exited the library, in the elevator on the way up here, and it’s just gotten more frantic and sloppy the closer they’ve gotten to an actual bed.

Markus takes his time stripping Simon bare, admiring his flaws, peppering his skin with kisses and love-bites. Simon squirms, moaning out Markus’ name loudly, his voice raw and wrecked before they’ve even gotten started.

It’s a spiral of heat and sweat and desire, and it’s all immediately ruined by a voice.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Daniel shouts from the next room over. “It’s three in the afternoon, you psychos. Don’t you dare fuck my brother right now, Markus, I’ll destroy you.”

With a warning like that, who are they to disobey? They collect themselves awkwardly and settle on cuddling instead, though their blood is still running hot.

“Do you think I can cover your mouth and jerk you off without your brother finding out?” Markus slyly asks, whispering the words in Simon’s ear. Simon barely holds in his laughter, but nods excitedly, thrilled by the prospect.

The bad news is that Daniel can _still_ tell that they’re fooling around.

The good news is that this much, he can tune out by turning up his music loudly enough, and he can still chew the two of them out until their ears bleed in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ♡
> 
> →[twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)  
> →[art/writing tumblr](https://wtkdigest.tumblr.com/)  
> →[main tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)  
> →[buy me a coffee? ♡](https://ko-fi.com/wbtrashking)


End file.
